dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Banette (3.5e Monster)
Combat (Su): As a standard action, Banette can unleash a burst of shadows in a 5' spread centered on itself. All within the area take damage as though hit by Banette’s touch attack and spend one round fatigued. A successful DC 20 Fortitude save negates the fatigue and the damage. (Su): As a standard action Banette can invoke a powerful and deadly curse on living creatures around it. This is very taxing to the Banette, who takes damage equal to half its normal allotment of hit points. It is even more painful to all other living creatures within a 60 foot burst of the Banette, who immediately suffer 2d6 of Darkness Damage, and continue to suffer an equal amount of damage every round until the Banette dies or loses consciousness. The Curse can be ended for a single individual through the use of remove curse or break enchantment. Dispel magic and similar effects are powerless against the Curse. Once a Curse has been leveled upon an individual, the Banette can go wherever it wants without breaking the Curse. There is no saving throw against Curse. :The sample Banette takes 32 points of damage in order to use Curse. (Ex): Banette never sleeps, and cannot be made to sleep or fall comatose. It is immune to fatigue and exhaustion as well. (Ex): as a standard action once per minute, Banette can create an eerie shriek that frightens those nearby. All who are within 50 feet and can hear it must make a Will save, DC 22, or Cower for 3 rounds, then be Shaken for one hour. (Su): A Banette can enter into the dreams of sleeping creatures and strike at them while they are at their most vulnerable. As a standard action, a Banette can make a coup de grace on a sleeping creature within close range (25 ft. plus 5 ft. per two HD). This attack inflicts 1d6 per hit die, which can be normal or subdual damage. The victim must then make a Fort save (DC 10 + damage inflicted) or instantly die, or be knocked unwakeably unconscious for an hour if the damage inflicted was subdual. This ability is a affecting fear effect. (Su): So quickly does Banette move and examine things that it can frisk a foe and determine what the entirety of their equipment is simply by being within 5 feet of them. As long as Banette is aware of the foe and they are that close, it can automatically know what they have equipped, even items held in a bag of holding. This doubles as an identify effect. (Ex): When making a touch attack (though not Nightshade), Banette can also attempt to steal an item. It has a +20 modifier on Sleight of Hand checks unless, for whatever reason, it doesn't put enough ranks in Bluff for Synergy. Most do. If the skill check beats their regular AC and the attack roll hit, then it can steal any single item within reason. By accepting a -10 penalty and making this a Supernatural ability that makes use of being incorporeal, it can even steal an item deemed unreasonable. Most Banettes, even non-Evil ones, are jerks that find it funny to steal people's pants. (Sp): At will: bestow curse, hypnotism, silent image, deep slumber, shadow ball (Negative energy-substituted fireball), faerie fire; 1/minute: eternal slumber, nightmare terrain, blackfire. Caster level equals hit dice, and the Save DCs are 10 + Spell Level + Banette’s Charisma modifier. :The sample Banette has a caster level of 10 and save DC of 15 + spell level. : Banette has an egg move derived from when it was a Shuppet: *''Forcecage'' (Sp) once per three rounds *''Mass confusion'' (Sp) at will *'Destiny Bond (Su):' Select one target as a swift action. If, during the next round, Banette is knocked out, the target is also knocked out. If it is killed, the target is also killed unless they can succeed on a DC 20 Will save. Success renders them Stunned for 2d4 rounds. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20